Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti
by escapesign
Summary: Su mente y corazón estaban centrados en una sola cosa: confesarse. Pero el destino tenía otros planes para él. RikuSora, breve AkuRoku


**Disclaimer**: Por más que quisiera, ni Riku ni Sora son míos. Pertenecen a Square Enix. Damn you, Nomura D:

**Warning: **Si no les gusta chicoxchico (boyxboy) aprieten el boton de "Atrás" porque más adelante se van a encontrar con un_ lemon. _

**Notas de la autora: **Este fic es un regalo para una buena amiga mía (jackintheboxx). Intenten dejar una review en lo posible, por favor! Disfruten.

* * *

** Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti.**

Dos idénticas figuras se asomaron a la entrada de una colorida casa, decorada con todo tipo de coronas y lazos festivos. Desde afuera se podían escuchar voces familiares y risas apagadas cuyo volumen iban incrementando con cada paso que daban. Dos pares de botines de nieve se detuvieron sobre el tapete de bienvenida, sus dueños intercambiaron miradas; azul encontrándose con azul.

"Roxas... crees que esta es una buena idea?" preguntó un moreno con una mirada preocupada, mordiendo su labio inferior. La blanca nieve los envolvía con su frío manto, cubriendo sus acolchados abrigos con una suave capa de escarcha.

"Sora, te estás preocupando demasiado. Yo creo, no, yo _sé _que todo va a salir bien, sólo tienes que seguir el plan." aseguró el rubio con una cálida sonrisa en sus finos labios, entregándole cierta tranquilidad a su mellizo.

"Aquí voy." Sora reunió el coraje de posar su mano enguantada sobre la manilla de la puerta y con un profundo suspiro, la giró cuidadosamente. Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Por qué su corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente? Era de suponer que una confesión lo dominaría con nerviosismo y le haría sudar las palmas de sus manos pero nunca pensó que el sentimiento sería tan fuerte y desconcertante. Pero hoy día era el día y no se iba a echar atrás.

Una intensa calidez los azotó al abrir la puerta, contrastando con la inclemente frigidez del exterior. Sus mejillas y narices se tornaron un dulce tono bermellón combinando con la risueña habitación llena del mismo color y sobrios verdes. Definitivamente era Navidad.

Tanto Sora como Roxas dieron un paso hacia adelante y fueron recibidos por afectuosas sonrisas, una criatura a mil kilómetros por hora lanzándose sobre ellos, provocando un fuerte aullido de los dos.

"Ahh! Qué bueno que pudieron venir, ya me estaba preocupando! Tidus y Wakka ya iban a sacar la camioneta para irlos a buscar pero veo que se adelantaron!" proclamó excitadamente Selphie, un rostro de felicidad evidente en sus aniñadas facciones. "Pasen, pasen! Siéntanse en casa. En un momento vuelvo!" dijo la pequeña corriendo alegremente hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina.

El par intercambió miradas y no pudieron evitar dejar salir una pequeña carcajada acompañada por otras provenientes del fondo de la habitación. Sólo en ese momento recordaron que no estaban solos. Hayner y los otros estaban también ahí, al igual que Naminé y Kairi que sostenían calientes tazones de cocoa en sus menudas manos.

Un dejo de tristeza inundó al moreno por dentro momentos más tarde. Como se suponía que se confesara si el objeto de sus pesares ni siquiera estaba cerca? Ya era suficiente con que Riku fuera, según él sabía, estrictamente heterosexual. Ya no podía lidiar con más decepciones.

Como si sus pensamientos estuviesen unidos telepáticamente, Roxas preguntó, "Dónde están Axel y Riku? No se supone que iban a venir también?"

Todos los años alguien del grupo de amigos ofrecería su casa para la fiesta anual navideña que Olette había propuesto hace cinco años atrás y hasta el momento nadie se había perdido, por eso los mellizos se sorprendieron por la falta del dúo de amigos. Axel y Riku siempre llegaban primero para devorar el pastel de Navidad de la abuela de Kairi, dejando a los demás sin ningún bocado. Sora sonrío ante este recuerdo, pero fue sustituido por un fruncido cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

"Los intentamos llamar a su celular pero parece que están apagados. A lo mejor se quedaron atrapados en el tráfico donde la señal no llega," respondió Pence encogiéndose de hombros.

"Espérenme, los iré a buscar." dijo Sora en un tono decisivo haciendo su camino hacia la puerta de entrada pero fue detenido por un firme agarrón en su brazo, el de su hermano.

"Voy contigo, no te dejaré ir sol--" Roxas fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando un agonizante pelirrojo atravesó la puerta, dejando todo el piso de madera cubierto de escarcha. Trató de recomponerse antes de dar una explicación. "A-ay, que ventisca esa, eh? pensé que iba a morir..." dijo aquel de afelinados ojos verdes entre jadeos, apoyando su peso en el rubio al que acababa de interrumpir.

"Axel! dónde estabas? me tenías enfermo de preocupado!" dijo Roxas frunciendo el ceño, ganándose una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del pelirrojo.

"Extrañándome ya, bebé?" dijo Axel arqueando una ceja sugestivamente, envolviendo a Roxas en un candente abrazo desde atrás, sus manos plantadas firmemente en su cintura. El menor se ruborizó y rápidamente empujó al joven lejos de él. "Idiota..." murmuró entre dientes.

Sora ignoró la escena y agarró fuertemente a Axel de sus antebrazos, exigiendo una respuesta. "Dónde está Riku? Por qué no está contigo?!" interrogó el pequeño con una angustiada mirada en su cara, sacudiendo al mayor frenéticamente, sorprendidas miradas fijadas en su figura.

"Hey, hey! Cálmate... debería haber llegado hace rato ya... me dijo que iba a venir por su cuenta así que tomé el primer autobús hacia acá, pero chocó con un árbol y por eso me atrasé y estoy como estoy. Lo siento si te preocupé." dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su novio, entrelazando sus dedos con él. Roxas le ofreció una sonrisa compasiva.

La frustración de Sora comenzaba a llegar a su punto de ebullición y tomando su corta vientos que había dejado en el perchero, salió por la puerta abierta y corriendo, se alejó entre los escarchados árboles dejando a todo el mundo con una expresión de incertidumbre. Roxas fue incapaz de llevar el mismo ritmo que su hermano y desistió en seguirlo.

Segundos más tarde, Selphie llegaba con una tarta quemada en sus manos, mirando a todos como si fueran fenómenos de circo. "Y a ustedes que les picó?"

Tanto Axel como Kairi sonrieron para sí mismos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya era el colmo que todo estuviera saliendo mal. El plan se había ido al infierno desde que pisó esa casa y para más remate ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Riku. Un sentimiento de desesperación se apoderó del moreno y cerrando sus ojos, corrió hasta donde sus piernas y el destino lo llevasen. Como se supone que se confesara si todo seguía saliendo mal? Más encima los temores del rechazo lo consumían como a nada en el mundo y solo podía pensar en la expresión de asco que su mejor amigo pondría una vez le dijera que estaba locamente enamorado de él desde hace unos años ya.

Sora siguió corriendo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en terrenos familiares. Calle del destino Nº7, la calle donde Riku vivía. Extrañado, desaceleró el paso y se preguntó cómo había llegado, de todos los lugares, hasta ahí. Miró a los pequeños niños trabajar en masivos muñecos de nieve, ocasionalmente iniciando peleas entre ellos, lanzándose bolitas despiadadamente unos a otros. Ojos azules se suavizaron ante la vista, calmando su corazón aunque fuera en una pequeña parte, animándolo a caminar hasta la vasta casa que cubría toda la esquina de la calle. Una vez ahí inspeccionó el lugar, buscando por alguna señal de que alguien se encontrara en casa. Alzando sus ojos hacia el tercer piso divisó una tenue luz amarilla que apenas iluminaba el pequeño sector. Sora sonrió sutilmente e hizo su camino hacia el pórtico.

Soltando un respiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, tocó el timbre, una dulce melodía sonando a la distancia. El moreno daba golpecitos contra el piso de madera en signo de impaciencia esperando a que alguien respondiera la puerta, las ganas de ver esos maravillosos ojos verdemar carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, suspiró exageradamente y en un movimiento rápido giró la manilla de la puerta y entró. "Me siento como un ladrón, no debería irrumpir en casas ajenas así como así..." murmuró en la silenciosa sala, espaciosa y elegante con numerosos cuadros adornando las pálidas paredes y pequeñas esculturas colocadas al azar en distintos puntos del salón. Obviamente, no era la primera vez que estaba en casa de Riku, pero aún no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"Parece que no hay nadie aquí..." comentó Sora cuando no escuchó ningún ruido proviniendo de la casa, tomando asiento en el largo sillón situado en el centro de la sala, colocando su mejilla en la palma de su mano y suspirando por enésima vez en el día. "Me di las fuerzas de ingeniar un plan para decirte todo de una vez y ni siquiera te pude encontrar... que patético..." dijo Sora frotando sus sienes, mirando afligido a sus alrededores. Nunca en su vida se había sentido como en ese momento, derrotado, como un perro que había sido pateado innumerables veces de un mismo lugar. _Quizá debería rendirme de una vez por todas, quizá no estaba destinado a pasar. _Pensó, mirando a las interminables escaleras. Entonces se dispuso a dar todo de sí, esto era. Si no encontraba señales de que Dios lo apoyaba se daría por vencido por completo y trataría de olvidar el asunto y salir adelante. Podría vivir sin el amor de su vida, verdad?

_Verdad?_

Sora emprendió su camino hacia el segundo piso, revisando minuciosamente sus alrededores en el acto. Una vez ahí caminó por el pasillo, girando hacia la derecha y encontrándose con una puerta con un pequeño letrero colgado en el frente donde se leía "Fuera de aquí" en vistosas letras rojas. La habitación de Riku.

"Okay, cálmate. Haz estado aquí antes, no hay de qué preocuparse. Espero que esté aquí..." con sus ojos firmemente cerrados abrió la puerta bruscamente y dio un paso hacia adelante, un ojo abriéndose lentamente para verificar la presencia -o ausencia- de su dios peliplateado.

Pero en la desordenada pieza lo único que encontró fue una pila de ropa desparramada en el piso alfombrado y una torre de cds descansando en el borde de su escritorio. Nop, ningún Riku a la vista.

Sora gruñó en disgusto y continuó con su última opción. El ático, la fuente de la tenue luz. "Aquí va nada," dijo refunfuñando, agitando su cabeza en señal de derrota. Afuera, el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

Escalones de granito sonaban con cada paso que el moreno daba, añadiendo un toque de suspenso en la mente del adolescente. Su corazón latía a cien mil kilómetros por hora, su agarre en el pasamano incrementando en fuerza cada segundo que pasaba. La puerta de madera acercándose cada vez más.

"Oh, Dios. Sora,_cálmate._ Te prometiste a ti mismo que sería hoy, no hay vuelta atrás," dijo entre dientes, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre el prestillo, su respiración volviéndose cada vez más irregular y agitada.

Con un suave crujido deslizó la puerta hacia adelante, arrastrando su cuerpo con ella. Sus ojos parpadearon tres veces ante la vista frente a él. Contra un pilar yacía una silueta con su espalda apoyada contra la dura madera, sus piernas esparcidas sobre la superficie bajo él. Su sedoso pelo plateado caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, dándole un toque angelical a su delicado rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que no advirtió la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo de su joven amigo.

Sora sólo pudo sonreír ante tal vista. Era tan hermosa, era tan hermoso. No dudaba porque media universidad estuviese tras él. Su corazón se encogió de repente al pensar esto. Celos. El moreno se maldijo así mismo y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa para no arruinar el momento. No todos los días tenía la posibilidad de presenciar tal belleza.

Riku no mostraba ninguna señal de movimiento por lo que Sora asumió que el mayor se encontraba dormido. Con sigilosos pasos se acercó a la forma y tomó asiento unos centímetros de él. No quería perturbar a su ángel durmiente, mucho menos darle un motivo para que se enojara. En momentos como éste era cuando quería detener el tiempo y retratar sus magníficos rasgos en un trozo de papel para recordarlo en tiempos cuando no fuera posible contemplarlo. Sora se preguntó cuál de sus atributos le atraía más. Sus sublimes esferas aguamarinas? Su recio cuerpo sacado de una escultura griega? Su bronca voz que entumecía hasta la más gélida de las almas? Su pálida y tersa piel que avergonzaba hasta a las más albas nieves? O quizá era el conjunto de todas las anteriores?

Trazando finos dedos sobre sus achocolatados mechones puntiagudos exhaló nerviosamente, tratando de relajar el nudo que revoloteaba en sus entrañas desde que puso un pie en el oscuro cuarto. En ese instante, su mente parecía haber llegado a una resolución: era ahora o nunca.

Sora fijó sus cerúleas órbitas sobre el joven junto a él, colocando su palma inconscientemente sobre la mano de Riku, acariciando la satinada piel. El moreno abrió su boca tratando de formular su discurso pero ninguna palabra logró salir. Sora intentó aclarar su garganta pero aún así ningún sonido fue producido. _Dios, realmente me odias tanto?!_ Pensó el pequeño, azotando su puño contra el piso tableado bajo él en desespero.

La habitación sólo estaba siendo iluminada por la leve luz de la gastada ampolleta, el exterior sometido a una fría oscuridad. La noche los había apresado.

El chico de alocado cabello forzó una seca toz, logrando emitir un pequeño sonido. Sora sintió un alivio, sospechas de haber perdido el habla por culpa del endemoniado nerviosismo descartadas. Mordiendo su labio inferior, prosiguió a cumplir con su cometido, su voz vagamente un suspiro.

El plan originalmente había sido convencer a Riku de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales después de la pequeña fiesta y confesarse bajo las vivaces chispas que resplandecerían en el cielo. Y si tenía la suficiente suerte, robarle un beso al hombre que tantas veces lo había tentado con sus perfectos labios, aunque significase un Riku enfurecido y probablemente asqueado. Pero era su amigo, no? Tarde o temprano lo perdonaría, o eso esperaba. Pero aprovechando que Riku estaba aquí, a 30 centímetros de él, era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar, aunque no estuviese escuchando. Debía sacar todo de su sistema antes de perder la razón.

"Riku…sé que no estás escuchándome pero… no puedo más. Aún no se cómo pude sobrevivir tantos años sin decirte cuanto me importas. Si te lo hubiese dicho quizá hubieses pensado que soy algún tipo de acosador, heh, no te mentiré, quizá lo soy," dijo Sora riendo para sí mismo, su mirada desviándose hacia el suelo que parecía ser más interesante que Riku por el momento.

"Todo este tiempo he intentado ser lo más disimulado posible, no dejar que los demás traquearan lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero supongo que soy bastante malo en eso, huh? Siempre dices que soy bastante atolondrado para mis cosas…," Sora jugaba con un hilo que sobresalía de su camisa, no molestándose en adoptar una posición más cómoda aunque sus piernas prácticamente se estuviesen durmiendo.

"Fui un cobarde por no hacer esto antes… hace bastante que he querido pararme frente a ti y soltar todo de una vez. Pero es tan difícil… tengo tanto miedo que después de esto dejes de hablarme y de ser mi amigo. No podría vivir con eso. No podría vivir sin ti!" exclamó Sora apagadamente, evitando despertar a la causa de su aflicción.

"No sabes cuánto me importas, me importas hasta el extremo de dar todo por hacerte feliz… aunque eso signifique hacerme de lado para que vivas felizmente con una chica de tu altura, porque sé que lo mereces, mereces alguien que te ame y te adore como el rey que eres. Aunque esa persona no pueda ser yo… lo sé, somos mejores amigos. Es como tabú, no crees? Pero si me dieses una sola oportunidad, sólo una… créeme que no la desperdiciaría," el labio inferior del moreno empezó a temblar, su visión siendo nublada por lágrimas que se resistían a caer.

"Pero sé que eso no es posible. Tú no me ves de esa manera, ni siquiera has demostrado tolerancia hacia personas como nosotros por el amor de Dios…" Tibias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla, su expresión una vez jovial cambiando rápidamente a una de completa amargura. "No sabes lo que me haces Riku… realmente no lo sabes…"

Limpiando las lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta, enderezó sus extremidades y se puso de pie. Pero una vez le dio la espalda al peliplateado, sintió como un fuerte agarrón en su brazo lo empujaba hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre algo acolchado pero firme a la vez.

Esperen un minuto.

"R-Riku…?" Los azules ojos de Sora se abrieron tres veces su tamaño normal, su boca abierta en la más pura sorpresa. Su cuerpo yacía recostado sobre el pecho de Riku, esferas aguamarinas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El moreno sintió un brutal escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal deteniéndolo de todo movimiento posible. "Pensé que estabas dorm—mfff-- !" Sora fue bruscamente cortado cuando los labios del mayor tocaron los de él, sumergiéndolo en un casto pero cándido beso.

Cuando Sora no mostró ninguna resistencia, Riku añadió más presión, tomando por sorpresa al pequeño produciendo que elicitara un suave gemido. Esto provocó una pequeña partición en sus labios, dándole entrada al peliplateado para explorar con su lengua sus paredes internas, ganándose un gemido más fuerte que el anterior, invitando a Riku a continuar una vez no recibió ninguna protesta proveniente del menor. Más tarde el beso se convertiría en una batalla por dominancia, calor creciendo en sus cuerpos, frotándose uno con el otro, ocasionalmente haciendo contacto con partes sensibles que lograban sacar uno que otro quejido de Sora.

"R-riku…" dijo el moreno entre respiros descontrolados, "por qué—"

"Shh…" respondió el peliplateado, deslizando sus finos labios sobre la definida línea de la mandíbula del pequeño, contemplando cómo sus cobaltos ojos se nublaban con deseo. Delicadamente comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a un punto sensible de su cuello, succionando y lamiendo hasta recibir un grito sofocado por parte de Sora. Éste torno hasta quedar sobre la cadera del mayor, sujetando el peso de su cuerpo colocando sus manos contra el fuerte pecho que lo estaba sosteniendo hace unos minutos atrás.

Las mejillas de Sora estaban decoradas con un tierno tono carmesí y no precisamente por el frío de la habitación. Miradas se entrecruzaron, ambas esperando una respuesta.

"Riku… p-por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó el moreno tratando de mantener un tono estable, aunque fallando miserablemente.

"Por qué crees tú?" dijo el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Sora con su pulgar, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos. El moreno inclinándose tímidamente hacia el toque.

"No… no lo sé… estoy confundido, por… por qué?" Sora le entregó una mirada perpleja al joven bajo él, esperando que esto no fuera un sueño y se despertara golpeándose fuertemente contra el piso.

"Te escuché, cada palabra… realmente eres un atolondrado, Sora. Si me hubieses dicho antes me hubiese ahorrado muchos… _muchos_ problemas." Dijo Riku con una sonrisa en sus labios, nunca deteniendo el contacto con la mejilla del pequeño.

"Ah—? Cómo?! Pensé que estabas dormido, oh Dios!" exclamó Sora escondiendo su rostro ruborizado con sus manos. Riku solo pudo girar los ojos ante esto. Un choque de realidad lo golpeó al procesar las palabras del peliplateado segundos más tarde. "Un momento… como que muchos "problemas"? A que te refieres con eso?" Sora inclinó su cabeza ligeramente en signo de duda, sus manos relocándose en el pecho de Riku.

"Sabes cuán difícil es estar al lado tuyo sin querer violarte contra una pared? Me he estado conteniendo todo este tiempo… pensé que iba a perder la cabeza, Dios." Ante la mirada sobresaltada que recibió del menor continuó su explicación, "No! No creas que fue sólo por eso. Sora…"

"Así que eso es lo que soy para ti? Un objeto al que puedes usar para satisfacer tus necesidades cuando no puedas más?" cuestionó Sora, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, su voz tornándose seria por primera vez en el día.

"Dios, no. Sora, escucha…" Riku tornó el rostro del moreno suavemente con su mano, logrando hacer contacto visual nuevamente. "Tengo que admitir que en un principio estaba asustado… cuando te encuentras mirando por mucho tiempo a una persona, y no precisamente de la forma más inocente, te das cuenta de que quizá estás atraído hacia ella… pero cuando esa persona es tu mejor amigo, créeme… sabes que hay algo mal por ahí," dijo aquel de ojos verdemar riéndose discretamente, la situación le parecía bastante entretenida una vez la analizaba.

"Pero cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ti, supe que te necesitaba más que a nada, y que definitivamente tenía sentimientos por ti…" dijo en un tono casi inaudible, Sora apenas escuchando la íntima confesión.

Riku pareció pensar detenidamente en algo.

"Sí, ya han pasado más de diez años desde que me di cuenta de que te amaba. Uno más y estoy bastante seguro de que me hubiesen encerrado en un psiquiátrico." El chico de ojos cerúleos parpadeó múltiples veces antes de comprender lo que le acababan de revelar.

"Q-qué? Diez años? Desde que teníamos doce? Riku…" Sora no pudo contener la emoción que consumió su corazón en ese momento e impulsivamente lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, intentando ahogar sollozos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. "No sabía… yo no sabía! Si no te hubiese contado todo hace mucho tiempo… somos unos idiotas." Reconoció con una genuina sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos firmemente cerrados, apreciando el momento.

Riku sonrío de vuelta e inclinó la cabeza de su amor hacia arriba, queriendo contemplar esos hermosos ojos azules antes de envolverlo en un beso de desaforada pasión, nuevamente tomando por sorpresa al moreno pero respondiendo el beso con igual fuerza. La lengua de Riku se entrelazaba apasionadamente contra la del pequeño, ganándose varios quejidos en el proceso. Calor los volvió a cubrir repentinamente, ambos cuerpos ignorantes ante el cruel frío nocturno presente en el ático. Sora colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliplateado, añadiendo mayor presión al beso y empujándolo contra el piso, hasta que su espalda tocara la dura madera. Lenguas aún se encontraban batallando una contra otra, años de deseo retenidos queriendo ser liberados manifestándose en una forma animalesca, hasta que en un acto humano sus bocas se separaron en busca de oxígeno. En ese instante Riku se dio cuenta hacia donde esto iba yendo y observando la visión nublada del chico sobre él, lo tomó de su menuda cintura y lo volcó, cambiando ahora de posición, Sora soltando un aullido en el acto. El mayor dirigió sus labios hacia su lóbulo derecho, lamiendo y mordiendo la tierna carne, mientras que sus manos recorrían las suaves curvas de su cintura, provocando que el moreno temblara bajo su agarre.

"Nnnh… Riku…" deliró Sora entre sofocados jadeos, arqueando su espalda, incidentalmente frotando su miembro arropado con el de su –ahora- amante, y en ese instante escuchó lo que nunca pensó que podría escuchar; Riku gimiendo, algo que el mayor se rehusaba a hacer por exceso de orgullo, lo que lo excitó como nada en el mundo. Liberando un quejido gutural, comenzó a explorar el firme pecho del mayor, gruñendo cuando la estúpida camisa se interponía en su camino. En un intento desesperado por desabotonarla terminó perdiendo la razón cuando la tarea se hacía interminable, y en un movimiento brusco, la jaló impacientemente, uno que otro botón girando por el piso.

Riku sonrió satisfactoriamente. "Impaciente hoy, mmh?" Incentivado por las acciones del pequeño, cogió su cinturón y lo desabrochó en cosa de segundos. Sora sintió como pequeños choques de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo cuando sintió una fría mano tomar su longitud, emitiendo un fuerte gemido que excitó al peliplateado de sobremanera. Sólo él podía evocar tal reacción en su amigo de infancia, lo que acrecentaba las ganas de follarlo hasta perder la razón contra el piso, pero desistió en hacerlo cuando el pequeño bajo él comenzó a temblar, sus manos apretando sus firmes bíceps.

"Qué pasa, bebé?" preguntó Riku en un tono preocupado, soltando su miembro lentamente, observando como el moreno cerraba sus ojos. Acaso Sora tenía miedo?

"Sora, sabes que nunca haría algo para lastimarte, no te preocupes. Pero si no quieres continuar, me detendré ahora mismo, no quisiera que cuando te levantaras en la mañana te arrepintieras de to—" su balbuceo incaracterístico fue interrumpido por tiernos labios contra los suyos, pequeñas manos sosteniendo cada lado de su rostro, hermosas esferas cerúleas llenas de deseo y de algo mucho más significativo.

"No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento, pero aún así estoy muy asustado… esta es la primera vez que hago esto y no sé… todo es muy confuso para mí…" dijo en un suspiro casi imperceptible, extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud sabiendo que él había incitado al mayor a continuar.

"Esta es mi primera vez también. No quería hacer esto antes de estar listo, mucho menos con una persona que ni siquiera amo. Pero ahora tengo ambas cosas, y no voy a dejar que nada te pase. Confía en mí." Dijo el peliplateado con una dulce sonrisa en sus delicados labios, entregándole cierta seguridad a Sora cuya mirada parecía emblandecerse con estas palabras.

"Quien lo hubiera pensado… Riku, el Sr. Popular, virgen," dijo Sora con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose un fruncido de Riku.

"Dios, nunca me dan el suficiente crédito. Piensan que porque ando coqueteando con medio mundo mi inocencia se fue por la cañería," contestó Riku con una mueca en su rostro pensando en cómo se había ganado tanta mala reputación.

Sora soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Estoy bromeando y lo sabes. Es irónico como esperamos tantos años para que el otro se acercara," dijo con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo, enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, acercándolo hacia él. "Ahora, en que estábamos?"

Riku no dudo dos veces para continuar con su tarea, deslizando su mano bajo el flojo pantalón, sujetando el pulsante miembro de su novio y dándole un par de apretones. Sus labios se volvieron a posar en el sensible lóbulo, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, ocasionalmente suspirando frases eróticas, absorbiendo los sensuales gemidos que elevaba de Sora. Moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, inició a descartar con su mano desocupada toda prenda que cubría el frágil cuerpo del moreno, apreciando la bronceada piel de _su_ pequeño. Sora no pudo contener un sonoro gemido, su respiración volviéndose cada vez más acelerada y entrecortada.

El ritmo de Riku comenzó a acelerar, pero cuando notó que el pequeño estremecido bajo su agarre no iba a durar mucho si continuaba así, se detuvo en sus actos.

Sora lloriqueó en desapruebo y fue tomado por sorpresa cuando dedos hicieron su camino hacia su boca, demandando ser lamidos. Sora entendió y tomando los tres dedos con sus temblorosas manos comenzó a lamerlos detenidamente, proveyendo de saliva a cada dígito, soltando pequeños quejidos cuando se dejo llevar por la acción. Riku miraba fascinado la escena, sintiendo como se endurecía cada vez que Sora trazaba deliciosas formas con su lengua.

Sora refunfuñó cuando se dio cuenta de que el peliplateado aún estaba completamente vestido, salvo por la camisa que yacía parcialmente destrozada. Moviendo los delgados dedos de Riku fuera de sus labios por un momento, sus menudas extremidades empezaron ansiosamente a remover todo tipo de vestimenta del cuerpo de Riku, pantalones y bóxers pronto descartados en algún rincón del cuarto.

El chico de ojos azules ronroneó lascivamente ante la vista frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo inferior ya duro por las sensaciones que el mayor le estaba haciendo sentir, Riku aún moviendo su mano inclemente y rítmicamente contra su miembro mientras que su boca se desplazaba despaciosamente hacia la curva de su cuello; besando, succionando y mordiendo. Sora no se oponía a la idea de tener marcas de amor en su cuerpo, después de todo quería hacerle saber al mundo que _pertenecía_ a alguien. Que era solamente de Riku y de nadie más.

Clavando tajantemente sus cortas uñas en la pálida espalda de Riku, piel como terciopelo bajo su toque, capturó sus acaramelados labios en un apasionado beso, ignorando totalmente una mano que descendía lentamente de su ombligo hacia regiones más inferiores. Riku respondió el beso con igual fervor, lengua explorando la ahora memorizada caverna, Sora emitiendo múltiples gemidos en su garganta. El beso fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando Sora sintió un diestro dedo ingresar donde nunca pensó que fuera invadible, soltando un ahogado grito. No sabría como describir la sensación, era bastante incómoda pero no totalmente desagradable. Cuando se acostumbró al intruso, no advirtió como un segundo dedo penetró su entrada, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sora aumentó la presión sobre la espalda de Riku, pero éste no notó nada de eso. Su mente estaba perdida en el hermoso moreno bajo él.

Riku aplicó un tercer y último dedo, dibujando abstractas formas y masajeando sus paredes internas, provocando que el moreno suspirara profundamente, pronto relajándose. Pequeños gemidos hicieron su camino de los labios de Sora, empujándose a si mismo contra los expertos dedos del mayor, urgiéndolo a que fuera más rápido y profundo. Riku sonrió para sí mismo, colocando pequeños besos sobre su bronceado cuello en signo de asegurarle que sus deseos eran órdenes, y así cumplió con lo pedido, presionando sus dedos hondamente contra su entrada, adentro y afuera, en busca de _ese_ punto.

"Ahhhh! R-Riku!" Sora arqueó su espalda en un imposible ángulo al sentir como un sitio dentro de él fue asaltado, produciéndole un impensable placer. En busca de conseguirlo nuevamente, comenzó a mecerse contra los dedos de Riku pero fue detenido cuando estos fueron expulsados de su partición, un puchero adornando el sonrojado rostro del menor. Riku solo pudo soltar una dulce carcajada ante esto, "Realmente estamos impacientes hoy," dijo besando la punta de su nariz.

Riku esperó que el dolor que iba a causarle a continuación fuese mínimo, y en un movimiento rápido, se empujó fuertemente contra el moreno, un estruendoso grito llenando la habitación. Lágrimas descendieron sus escarlatas mejillas, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, pero el peliplateado secó sus lágrimas con tiernos besos, ofreciéndole cierto consuelo al moreno cuyo pecho se alzaba y contraía ferozmente. Riku esperó a que se relajara antes de iniciar un ritmo, relocándose en una posición que los favoreciera a ambos. Ante este cambio Sora soltó un fuerte gemido, colocando sus piernas firmemente alrededor de la cadera de Riku para obtener aquellas sensaciones que lo hacían ver estrellas.

Observando la plácida expresión de Sora, Riku comenzó a empujarse lenta y suavemente dentro de él, sintiendo como respondía meciéndose al mismo ritmo que había impuesto, pero tras un minuto de inocente placer, ninguno de los dos pudo continuar con él, Sora suplicándole que fuera más _duro_,_rápido_ y _profundo_, por lo que Riku dio un fuerte empuje que hizo al moreno gritar en éxtasis. Imitando su anterior acción, el peliplateado estableció un ritmo más desenfrenado, ganándose un fuerte gemido con cada empuje que daba. Ese vulnerable punto siendo asaltado una y otra vez. Su mano moviéndose al compás de sus estimulaciones. Las uñas de Sora comenzaron a dejar definidas medialunas sobre la espalda de Riku, gemidos y jadeos de ambos adolescentes llenando la habitación, dura madera crujiendo bajo sus cuerpos.

"O-oh, Dios! R-Riku!"

Sora sintió un enorme calor recorrer sus entrañas, casi llorando ante el placer y goce que lo consumía desde adentro. Riku suspiró el nombre de su amor entre gritos sofocados, escalando en volumen con cada empujón que daba. El nombre de Riku resonando innumerables veces de los perfectos labios aduraznados del moreno, sudor apareciendo en sus frentes de la agitada actividad en la que se encontraban.

"Riku, p-por favor!" suplicó Sora, en busca de ese último estímulo para alcanzar su clímax. En los veintidós años de su vida nunca había deseado tanto su liberación.

Riku estaba más que dispuesto a conceder su petición, y devorando los labios de Sora en un hambriento beso, dio un último duro empujón y apretón a su sobre estimulado miembro, llevando al pequeño sobre sus límites, un ensordecedor grito retumbando en las cuatro paredes. Orgasmo impactándolos extremadamente fuerte, el peliplateado colapsando inmediatamente sobre el pecho de su amante, extrayéndose de él en el acto.

Intentando remendar sus alterados jadeos, Sora cerró sus ojos, una dulce sonrisa apareciendo en su _muy_ satisfecho rostro. Dibujó exóticas figuras con sus dedos sobre la alba espalda de su amado causando que Riku ronroneara en deleite. Este alzó sus hermosos ojos aguamarinos intercambiando una mirada llena de emociones no dichas, robándole un sutil beso a su moreno con una benigna sonrisa plantada en sus finos labios. Más tarde envolvió sus brazos sobre la pequeña forma bajo él, Sora descansando su mejilla sobre los sedosos mechones plateados.

"Te amo." dijo Sora una vez su respiración se encontraba más estable. "Te amo tanto."

"Yo te amo más," recibió como respuesta, ojos ya no ennublecidos por pura lujuria, sino con pura adoración. "Feliz Navidad."

Sora rió entre dientes y besó a su Riku en la frente. "Feliz Navidad."

Afuera los relucientes copos de nieve caían en grandes cantidades, contrastando con el opaco cielo iluminado con nada más que la sonriente luna que yacía alta en él.

Entre sueños, Sora se preguntó como Santa había adivinado lo que quería para Navidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dónde diablos se supone que está Sora?!" exclamó un irritado rubio golpeando la mesa de cenar, asombrando a todos los presentes, botando la vela de su candelabro pero Axel la puso rápidamente en su lugar.

"Dios, Roxas, relájate. Lo más seguro es que se haya encontrado con Riku y probablemente estén intercambiando _regalos_ de Navidad." dijo el pelirrojo con una traviesa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios sintiendo como unas risas aniñadas resonaban en el otro extremo de la mesa. Pero Roxas estaba muy denso como para notarlo.

Luego de unos segundos de reflexión, Roxas parpadeó y miró detenidamente a los sonrisas divertidas que los demás le estaban dando.

"Ohh..."

Todos rieron.

**FIN.**

* * *

**_Review por favor:)_****  
**


End file.
